Dishwashers have become an integral part of everyday household use. Consumers place dishware and other utensils onto dishwasher racks inside dishwashers for cleaning. Dishwashers typically clean the dishware with wash systems that utilize spray arms and spray jets to propel wash water onto the dishware to remove food particles and otherwise clean the dishware.
Dishwashers often include a basket for silverware and other dishware. Properly cleaning dishware within a silverware basket, however, may be difficult. A number of factors can decrease the efficiency of the cleaning process of dishwashers that utilize spray arms with spray jets. For example, the spray of fluid may only sporadically interact with the dishware inside the silverware basket such that ineffective spray coverage of the silverware basket within the dishwasher tub results. Additionally, the structure of the silverware basket may block at least a portion of the spray of fluid. Along these lines, in some situations, a consumer may inadvertently block a spray jet of a spray arm by improperly loading dishware. As such, dishware contained in the silverware basket may not be fully cleaned during the wash cycle and multiple cycles or re-positioning of the dishware may be required.
Thus, there is a need for techniques for enhanced spray coverage of dishware contained in the silverware basket within a dishwasher tub to improve wash performance.